


Moving On

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Delicity, Dramedy, Elevator fun, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Interracial Relationship, Oliver in thoughts only, Romance, Sexual Content, While Oliver Was Gone, tit fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Undertaking happened.  Oliver disappeared.  Felicity and Diggle become closer friends…and it starts to become something more.</p><p>	-- My plan is for some fun flirting before the big E-rated deed happens.  Stay tuned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When something changes and they kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farmgirl1964](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farmgirl1964/gifts).



> My first attempt at a Diggle/Felicity romance. I welcome helpful feedback or kudos, or even ideas/prompts for the next chapter!  
> Enjoy.  
> P.S. Forgot to gift this to farmgirl1964 when I posted it--she had liked my last Diggle drabble, so here is another!

She slumped down onto the other end of her sofa and puffed her hair off her face with a huge sigh.  Tucking her feet up under herself, she glanced over at her friend.

John Diggle was eating popcorn from her favorite popcorn bowl and smiling at her TV screen.  It was Iron Man 2, and she continued to find it a little funny that Diggle enjoyed watching it over and over.  Sure, it was good entertainment, but she owned, like, hundreds of other movies!

She sipped her soda and kept watching him.  He was relaxed, tossing popcorn into his mouth one piece at a time, wearing old jeans, a plain blue t-shirt and black socks.  Felicity smiled.  If he was staying longer than a few minutes, he always kicked off his shoes and lined them up on the mat at her door.  It was so routine now, and it made her feel...safe, and, she liked to think, that he felt safe with her.

“You’re staring again,” he said before turning his head to mock frown at her.

“Sorry,” she slurped loudly and turned her face to the movie.  He called it her Bad Habit #2, after babbling.

He sighed.  “What’s up, Felicity,” he said, grabbing the remote and pressing pause.

Felicity shrugged.  “Nothing new, you know, just all the same stuff I’ve whined to you about for a couple months now.”

She kept looking at the paused screen and lipping the opening of her soda.  She barely saw his slight nod.

“Oliver.” He stated it so plainly, with such lack of emotion, that Felicity felt silly for bringing it up, yet again.  Diggle ran his hand over his face and dropped his head back for a moment before watching her again.  She didn’t bother to hide her emotions much anymore; Diggle could read her too well anyway.

Oliver.  She still felt betrayed, angry, shocked, hurt...and just sad.  She missed what their lives had become together, before the damn Undertaking...but she wasn’t going down that nail-studded road again. No. Enough.

There was nothing that had altered since her last emotional vomit with John.  It wasn’t all about her anyway.

She had invited Diggle over to decompress after his return from some mission with Lyla.  She knew Digg and Lyla were taking yet another extended break from their relationship, and that continuing to go on missions with his ex was starting to get to him.  Though he would never admit it.

“I’m sorry, forget it, sorry,” she mumbled into her soda can.  Avoiding his eyes.

“Felicity.”

“No!” She almost pouted but stopped herself in time.  “John, I didn’t ask you over so that I could cry on you for the zillionth time.” He smirked at her number choice.

“Then why did you ask me over this time?”  He put down the bowl of popcorn.  She glanced at him and away again.  “Felicity?”

“The quick answer? Because I wanted to hang with my friend,” she said softly and shrugged.

Diggle nodded and shifted to face her.  “Is there a long answer?”

She closed her eyes.  She was so confused most of the time these days! Aahhhhggg!  Why did emotions have to be so messy and complicated!

A couple tears squeezed out from her closed eyes and she shuddered to hold in a sob--damnit!

“Hey hey hey,” Diggle whispered and she felt the cushions shift.  He took her soda, setting it next to the popcorn.  “Felicity,” he pulled her into his chest, smoothed his hands over her hair and back. Up and down, warm and strong.  “You know we can tell each other anything.  We aren’t going anywhere.”

It was the almost unspoken promise they had made to each other after Oliver had disappeared and remained gone. They found a new respect in the other, and a shared chaotic baggage regarding Oliver; and now Felicity and Diggle considered each other very close, if not best, friends.

“Lis, girl, talk to me.  I’m here.”  His voice was low and velvety. His chest was solid and encompassing.  His words were true and had been said by both of them more than once since Oliver ran.

Felicity clutched his shirt in her fists and inhaled his familiar scent.  When had this stopped feeling weird?  When had John’s arms and words become what her body and heart needed in order to be soothed?

She pushed back enough to look into his face.  His eyes flashed concern but mostly curiosity.  She dropped her gaze again.  Her hair fell over her face, a fake barrier of blond to keep his gaze off her.

She smoothed the creases her fists had made in his shirt, her touch pressing into his chest and following the outlines of his impressive muscles.  His protector muscles.

Diggle inhaled sharply as her finger tips glided over his nipples.  ”F’icity,” he groaned.

“Hmm?”  She let her fingers glide lower, onto his abs and her eyes followed.

He put his large hands over her small ones and stopped their moving.  He kept them there.  “What’s up, Felicity?” he said lowly.  She looked into his face again.  “Why now?”

She turned her hands and intertwined their fingers.  “I didn’t want, I don’t want you to think...to think that you’re just a warm body to me,” she mumbled as she looked at their hands resting on her knees.  “Because that’s not what this is to me, John.”

“Then what IS this, hmm?”  He wasn’t shocked or angry.  It was one of the things Felicity had discovered she valued the most about John Diggle--his manner of showing emotions without judging another’s feelings; he didn’t wall his reactions up or try to pretend he wasn’t feeling something...he just let them be there alongside the other person’s.

“I like it, when you’re here, with me,” she wrinkled her nose.  “I miss you when you go, and I know you’ll be back, because you keep your promises, but lately...” she shrugged.

Diggle rubbed his thumbs over the back of her hands.  “Lately it’s been harder to say good bye?”

She flicked her gaze from their hands to his face.  He smiled a faint, sad smile.  “You didn’t really think you were the only one starting to feel something, did you?”

She furrowed her brow and pulled a hand free so she could push up her glasses.

“Honestly?” She dropped her hand onto his shoulder.  “I was sure it was just some PTSD crush, or a desperate attempt to keep something from our lives before.”  She gave a bitter laugh and looked down again and silently added, ‘Maybe even some daddy-complex.’

“Naw,” Diggle shook his head.  “I mean, don’t get me wrong, this...it has surprised the hell out of me as well.”

Felicity smiled and rested her forehead on his left clavicle.  “What about Lyla?” she whispered.

He sighed deeply.  He brought his arms up, his huge yet gentle arms, and gripped her firmly into his torso.  She let her hands rest at his waist.

He sighed again, into her hair.  “That, that’s just a whole other can of worms.”  Felicity remained quiet, listening to his heart beating under her head where he had pressed it.  “I think we’ll always love each other, but...I don’t know.”

“It shouldn’t be as hard as it is?” she softly asked.  That’s how she had felt about Berry after a while.  “It stings but you know it’s supposed to be something different--”

“--Something more...” he finished.  “Like this.  Us?”

She tipped her head up to see him tipping his down.  They searched the other’s eyes for a long time.

“Us.”  She swallowed.  “Was that a question mark ‘us’ or a period ‘us’?  Because sometimes, I think we are taking turns playing from the Oliver Queen Handbook of Avoidance and I’m so tired, I--”

He smiled and dipped his head to kiss her forehead.  He kissed her nose and carefully removed her glasses.  He kissed her cheeks under each eye and when he finally was at her lips, he stopped and hovered.

“I’m good to find an answer to that, if you are, Felicity Smoak.”  He took a strained breath in and out.  “Us? Or, us.”

She answered by closing the tiny gap and pressing her lips to his.  Her eyes fluttered closed as he opened his mouth wide and pulled her into it.  The sheer release of that unknown weight being lifted made her gasp and surge forward to claim his mouth in return.

She realized that she had wanted to kiss him for a while now, maybe even before the Glades fell and Oliver left.  What should have been confusing and messy just, was not.

“So simple,” she panted against his lips.

He chuckled and pulled back to smirk at her.  “I really hope you aren’t talking about my mind, Smoak.  That isn’t the best way...to keep a man’s attention.”

She let her jaw fall open before slamming it and her eyes shut. “I said that out loud.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.”  She opened her eyes just to narrow them at him and playfully shove his chest.  “You know what my simple goal with you is going to be?”  The way his voice dropped sent shivers up and down her spine and she began to chew on her lip.

Diggle used his thumb to pull that lip out and he kept his fingers curving along her jaw and his thumb moving on her lip as he whispered into her ear, “I will, mark my words, make that brain of yours short circuit and stop thinking while I have you.”

It should have been funny, right?  This was Diggle, talking dirty to HER!  But she saw that he was serious, a sexy playful serious but he totally put pure intention behind that sentence.

‘Did it just get hot in here?’ she wondered suddenly.

She started to breath even heavier.  His tongue traced her ear and nibbled on the lobe as the hand not on her face started to move.

It left her back and caressed lower, paused at the top of her pants but continued over the hem to cup her ass through the fabric.

She suddenly thought about her choice of at-home movie attire and cringed: old, baggy jogging sweats and a one size too big t-shirt from Comic-Con ‘10.  

And--“Ohmygod!”

“What?” He suddenly had her shoulders in his hands.  “Did I, what happened?”

She felt her blush creeping up. “Uhh, I was just...well, I didn’t exactly dress to impress?  So, yeah.”

He seemed confused for a moment or two.  He looked her over, the heat still in his gaze but not as intense.  “You look fine, like FINE, Felicity.”  He growled it out between frustrated lips.

She snorted.  “Ok, John,” she rolled her eyes.  “As sexy as my ‘movie at home’ outfit is, I was actually thinking of the underwear I chose.”

“See?  Thinking too much.” He smiled.  “And do you really think anything would stop a guy, stop me,” he used his hands on her shoulders to lift her up, rotate his body and lower her down so she was straddling his legs.  “At this moment, I couldn’t really care less what you are wearing.”

She remembered to breathe, suddenly, gulping deeply as she adjusted her hip joints to accommodate the mass of Diggle thighs now between and under her.

How had she never really noticed just how large he was?  Ok, that wasn’t what she meant.  He, his muscles, they—

He chuckled and kissed her lips softly.  “Still thinking, I see.”

“Sorry! I can’t help it!”  And they both burst out laughing.  She collapsed into him.  He laid his hands on her waist and they just let the laughter roll out.

When they finally started to wipe the tears from their eyes, grinning like idiots, he couldn’t resist asking, “So, what do these god-awful, so bad I stopped making out underwear look like, huh?” His eyes twinkled. He really didn’t care. Felicity tipped her head.

“Maybe some more making out will build my bravery up enough to show you,” and she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

“Hmmm,” and he pulled her even closer, so that she sat right on his, yup it’s already hard, length.  Her legs bent so her knees were almost in his armpits and her entire torso was pressed against his.

He did that slow, gentle kiss again, playing with her lips, not trying for her tongue.  She found it extremely sweet and sexy and completely perfect.

But Felicity still had a heat burning in her, so she took control.  She sat up on her knees and finally had a couple inches height advantage over Diggle.  She grinned down at his expression.

She caressed his shoulders, lightly moving her fingers to his neck and rubbing circles with her thumbs.  She kissed his jaw under one ear and then the other and pushed her fingers up his neck to scratch into his hair.

“Huh,” she said.

“Do I even want to ask?”

She almost giggled. “I’ve never fooled around with a guy with such short hair.” She tried to grip some.  “There’s nothing to wrap my fingers around or tug on!”

“Oh, I can think of something,” he said, pulling her back down to grind against his crotch.

She squealed as he accidentally tickled her sides and he flashed an evil grin when he realized it.

He was just reaching to tickle her again when her cell phone rang.  He dropped his hands to the side and threw his head back.

“Of course, because it’s Friday night.  And we were having a good time.”

She gave him a tell-me-about-it look as she reached back to grab the offending item.  “Work.” Like it would be anything else these days. “Yes?....No....what does that mean?....uh huh....ok....NO! Oh for Pete’s sake, it’s not that difficult!....fine....FINE....Twenty minutes.”  And she aggressively stabbed the touch pad to hang up.

Diggle just lifted his eyebrows.

“Some temp messed with the servers for accounting...”

They sat staring at each other in silence.  He brought his hand up to cup her cheek and she leaned into it, sighing.  “Rain check?”

He smiled and kissed her.  Then he man-handled her to her feet and rose off the sofa to stand and hug her.  “Need a ride?”  She blushes.  “Ha-ha, you know what I mean, Felicity.”

“Sure, yeah, ok. I mean, if you aren’t busy...”

“I WAS busy, but that has been rain checked.  I’m suddenly free to play chauffeur again.”

“Well, when you put it that way, how can I refuse?”

He smirked wider and gave her a sloppy kiss before grabbing her ass.  “Might want to change first,” he reminds her.  “Not exactly workplace attire, huh?”

“I guess I could at least put on a bra,” and she rushed into her bedroom.

“Hey!” Diggle yelled after her.  “I thought you--”

“No no no, John,” she waved her finger as she reappeared from her room.  “I had only mentioned underwear, as in, panties.”

“Panties...get your damn purse and get out the door, Smoak.”  She laughed and he rolled his eyes.

And though she manages not say it out loud, she suddenly feels the most relaxed and...happy?  Yes, happy, that she has felt in months.

Stupid temps and servers; damn work...great kissing...sigh.

 

 

to be cont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Should I write for make-outs or just give in to smut now? ;)


	2. When something happens in the bar, the elevator, & on the couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He relaxed as he saw she wasn’t trying to avoid him. He was worried after their extended time apart post-kissing. He had thought all weekend about that kiss and what he would say, do, once he saw her again. “I missed you," she said. "It was weird, going a whole weekend plus without seeing you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so a few things I noticed about chapter 1 as I wrote this chapter, just sort of forgot to say in chapter 1 notes (so sorry!): 
> 
> a) Felicity and Berry already know each other in my storyline.   
> b) Diggle and Carly had already moved pass their attempt at a romantic relationship and Lyla had become a larger part of Digg’s life recently.   
> c) Felicity and Diggle have been looking for Oliver and plan to continue looking harder, but I didn’t want to bring that into my fluffy smut storyline.
> 
> So in summary, this is basically an alternate storyline set during the time between seasons 1 and 2, Oliver's self-imposed visit to the Island; my story diverged around the end of season 1 and has aspects that I like from season 2 wherever it fits. ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoy it!   
> \--- As always, I don't own these characters, I just use them, (insert evil laughter here)

They didn’t see each other again for three days.  Felicity—busy at QC even though it was the weekend.  Diggle—busy covering Thea as she participated in another rebuild event that got intense and almost violent.

It was Tuesday evening when Diggle found Felicity at the trendy little bar a few blocks from her place.  He had already checked her place (where he found her car, but she sometimes took cabs), and the club and QC and the pizza joint she often walked to.

When he entered the little bar, Neon Kiss (they both agreed it was a stupid name), he saw her in a corner booth across the room.  It was a slow Tuesday night, apparently, because the young bartender was sitting across from her.

Diggle tried to ignore the stab of emotion he got when she laughed at something the guy said.

The man stood up then and rested his hand on her shoulder.  When she bowed her head, the guy moved his hand to cup her cheek.

Diggle was at the booth in seconds.  The bartender looked at him and stepped back.

“Oh, uh, hi there.  Diggle, right?  Can I get you anything?” the young man asked, slightly taken aback by Diggle’s sudden presence.

Diggle frowned and shook his head slowly.  The guy bobbed his head, smiled at Felicity and returned to the bar.

“Hey, Digg,” Felicity said as he slid into the booth opposite her.  “You activate my gps or you just that good?”  She smiled easily and sipped her bottle of beer.

“Process of elimination.”  He relaxed as he saw she wasn’t trying to avoid him.  He was worried after their extended time apart post-kissing.

“Well, I’m glad you found me.  Hey, how’s Thea? I saw on the news, that mob that showed up, at the event she was hosting?”

“She’s fine.  My guys kept them far enough back.”  She nodded and finished her beer.  “No red wine tonight?”

She shrugged.  “Felt like a beer bottle day.”

“Ok,” he nodded.  He rested his hands heavily on the table top.  “Felicity,” he began.

“John,” she reached across the table to grip his hand.  “I missed you; it was weird, going a whole weekend plus without seeing you.”

He put his other hand on hers and sighed looking into her eyes.  “Yeah, me too.”

She blushed and it made him smile.  He loved how most of her emotions were so easy to discern.  “The whole time I was fixing that idiot’s mistake on Friday night, I kept thinking of you, of our kiss...”

“Yeah.” He swallowed.  He had thought all weekend about that kiss and what he would say, do, once he saw her again; and it had all vanished as soon as he walked through the door.  “Look, I have, a bad tendency, with women, and I don’t want--”

“No, Diggle...John,” she kept her hand in his as she slid out of her seat, around the table and onto the bench he was on.

“I don’t really care about the past,” Diggle said as he kept his gaze on their fingers lacing together.  Her hands fit perfectly.  “We both have some shit we’re probably still working on.” He felt her lean her head against his shoulder in agreement.

He pulled a hand free and slid it around her waist.  When he tugged her up against him, she released a little breath of surprise.  He pressed his lips into her hair and took a deep breath.  She smelled faintly of something sweet, coconut or vanilla maybe, and he closed his eyes.

‘What the fuck am I doing?’ he thought to himself.  ‘There are so many reasons why this shouldn’t be working...’  He released his held breath into her hair.  
  
*** ***  


Felicity felt him take a deep breath, hold it, and let it out slowly.  Even though his right arm was firmly pressing her into his side, she could feel him start to relax, start to release the stress of being professionally responsible for another’s life.  Maybe even the stress of missing her?  Hmmm...

She herself began to unwind finally. The three beers had helped but she hadn’t realized how much she had been longing for Diggle’s company after just three days, until he had walked over to her.

She smiled into his shoulder muscles.  More like, when he had charged over to Matt, the bartender.  It was a posture, a movement that she had come to expect from Oliver.  Diggle had always just seemed concerned for her welfare; Oliver had often flashed emotion across his face or in his eyes, and for a while that had been enough to keep a little spark of a crush going in her.

But Oliver kept dating other women, and kept pulling her just close enough to keep her at a distance.  And when he had freaked out and ran away from everyone who cared about him? Right when all those people needed him just as much?  It had only taken her two weeks before she confidently locked away those last remaining sparks of attraction and hope.  The emotions weren’t gone, but she also wasn’t letting them be part of her every day existence any longer.

‘Still there, but not accessible without some heavy duty shit going down first,’ she had told herself...and also to an old college friend she had been texting on that 14th day.  ‘Besides, I deserve better than he was treating me before and definitely better now.’  And her friend had agreed.

She was brought back from her thoughts when Diggle brought their clasped hands up to kiss her fingers.  She smiled at the sight of his beautiful, large hand against her small, pale hand.  Her bright purple nails looked amazing against his dark skin and she squirmed slightly at the sudden wetness she felt between her legs. ‘Wow.’

She may have moaned slightly then.  Because he turned them both so he could kiss her lips easily.  He pulled their joined hands to rest between their chests.  His other hand slipped from her waist to lightly curl under her butt and squeeze.

“John,” she breathed harshly against his mouth.  His hand effortlessly held her cheek completely and she absolutely loved the feeling.  “Hmmm,” she whimpered and kissed him again.  He let go of her hand between their chests to turn his palm onto her breast, massaging it through her top and bra and she felt herself tremble when her nipple hardened into his hand.

He moaned something, and she wasn’t even sure it was actual words, and then he sucked her tongue into his mouth.  Felicity couldn’t quite believe how amazing it felt to have Diggle’s entire mouth covering hers and yet it was not enough.

Felicity desperately, urgently, wanted to feel more of this wonderful man.  She rotated her torso and brought her right leg up and across her left and hooked her knee over Diggle’s.  He seemed to sense her need and attempted to sit back farther.

She felt both his hands skim her sides and land on her butt, and unfortunately this also brought to her attention the embarrassing fact that she was pretty much sitting on the edge of the table now.

“Uh, you’re too big!  I can’t fit—.”

She realized too late how that sounded.  
  
*** ***  


Diggle groaned, closed his eyes, laughed, and thudded his head back against the booth.  He pulled the crazy-mouthed blonde off the table and back to his side, and took several deep breathes.

“That’s not, I wasn’t, what I meant...oh man.”  She puffed out a laugh.

He played with her ponytail as she blushed and buried her face into his side.

“It’s probably for the best, not really the appropriate setting for what’s going through my mind anyway,” he whispered into her hair.

Felicity sighed and sat back.  “I swear, it’s not the beer.”  She scouted out of the booth and stood next to it, ringing her hands.  “You just keep...I feel like a horny teenager whenever we touch, Diggle!”

He opened his mouth to agree, but that bartender decided to walk up right then.  ‘Grrreeaaat’ he said to himself and clenched his jaw a few times.

“Uhh, sorry to interrupt,” he glanced at Diggle before settling on Felicity’s flushed face.

“Yeah, Matt?” she asked.

He held out his hand and Diggle saw Felicity’s phone in it.  ‘She never let that thing away from her; what the hell was this punk doing with it?’  He looked away and chastised himself for being such a typical guy.

“Finished charging,” Matt said.  “Didn’t want you to forget it.”  He smiled and she took it from him.

“Oh, thank you, Matt!”  She checked it quickly and smiled.  “I can’t believe I almost let it die!”

Diggle then watched in dismay as she climbed into her side of the booth, reached to the far end to grab her purse, and basically wiggled her short skirted ass in the air.  He saw Matt grin and chuckle and Diggle decided that was enough.

He stood smoothly and moved so the guy couldn’t see Felicity anymore.  He felt her scout back off the bench, bumping into his backside as she stood.  He ground his teeth but kept looking at the Matt kid.

“Oowff! Oh, sorry Digg!” She laughed and gripped his arm.  “Here ya go, Matt.”  Diggle saw her hand over a few bills and wink at the bartender.  “Go buy Kevin something pretty!”

“Will do, Miss Smoak!”  Matt stepped to her and brushed a kiss on her cheek.  “He has been whining about something for the kitchen...can’t remember what the hell it was though.”

They both laughed. Diggle just tried to look normal and not like the overprotective doofus he was now feeling.

Matt held out his hand suddenly.  “Hey, nice to meet you, man.  Felicity says you served,” Diggle shook the offered hand and nodded.

“That’s correct,” he offered a slight smile.

“Well, thank you for your service.  Next round is on the house, sir.” He nodded to Felicity and returned to the bar.

Felicity took his arm then and squeezed it as he propelled them toward the door.  “Matt’s older brother was killed in Iraq four years ago.  He has a soft spot for soldiers.  And Kevin, his boyfriend, just finished up his last tour in the Navy, so he’s got a thing for sailors too.”

She snorted at her words and he chuckled.  “Can we go to your place now?”  He was feeling restless again with her gripping his arm and pressing against his side as they walked.

“Mmm, I think that is a wonderful idea, John.”  He smiled; it was funny how she switched between calling him Diggle or Digg and John.  But he liked it.  
  
*** ***  


Felicity waved to her doorman as they passed by to the elevator.  Normally she would stop to chat, but Diggle’s hand on her waist was burning, and, she REALLY had to pee after those three beers.

Once she had pushed the number for her floor, however, thoughts of her bladder vanished.  Diggle was looking at her with such an intense expression she started biting her bottom lip to keep from panting.  The corners of his mouth turned up and his eyes twinkled and he pressed her against the wall and bent to kiss her, hard.  His hands slid under her top and now her entire torso felt hot under his touch.

“John, oh, John...mmmm,” she kept repeating.  She felt his knee press her legs apart and she frantically ground against it.  She was sure his thigh could feel through his pants how soaking she already was, and she shoved herself harder against his leg.

He grunted, seized her ass in both hands, and lifted her so she was grinding against a different hard part through his pants.  “Fuck’licity!” he rumbled into her neck and she almost yelped when he pulled her down as he thrust up.  It hit her and rubbed her in exactly the right place—how was that even possible through her panties and his layers?!—and then he shifted the angle and moved her up and back down.  The friction, just from bucking against him, was exquisite and hot and—suddenly, “ahh, holy, ohmygod, fucksshhaaaaaah!”

She came apart right there, fully clothed, no penetration of any sort, right in her elevator.  “Ooohhhhh,” she groaned into his neck.  Her fingers were cramping from their vice grip on his arms and her legs trembled from wrapping around his broad waist.  He pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

“Damn girl,” she faintly heard Diggle say.

The doors opened and she knew she should be worried about getting caught, but the haze of her orgasmic dry hump made everything else so very obsolete.

She closed her eyes and sighed contently.

A moment later, she realized she was now at her front door, and that he must have carried her because no way her jelly legs would have made the walk down the hall.  “Keys?”

“Mmm hmm,” and she held out her purse.  ‘Yea her for keeping hold of it!’  He gently lowered her to stand and she mewed in protest as both his hands abandoned her.

“You have so much crap in here, I need two hands to find your keys! Unless you want me to just kick in the door?”

“That would be so hot,” she giggled.  He rolled his eyes.  She just smiled and continued to lean against him as he finally opened her door.

And then, “oh, well, hello couch!” He had her on her back and he was lowering himself over her so fast she squealed.  She wiggled down into the cushions and unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders while he stroked her hair from her face.

She looked up into his face and froze.  He had serious-face on, his rich brown eyes were searching her face, and he looked so vulnerable all of a sudden.

“Hey,” she cupped his cheek.  “Why this face, John?”

He smiled.  “Sorry,” he whispered and kissed her gently.  “I’m just, trying to figure out how this happened, and at the same time, trying to figure out why the hell it didn’t happen sooner.”  His deep voice sent chills to all the right places.

She pushed at his chest until he sat back.  But when he started to object she just shoved him again, until he has on his back and she was laying on him.

“I know what you mean, John,” she kissed his chest now only covered in his undershirt.  “And I know we need to talk, about some stuff, maybe,” she kissed his neck while pulling his undershirt from his pants.  “But sometimes, words can wait.”

She fumbled with his belt buckle before he reached down to take over.  When he reached for his zipper, she stopped him and placed his hand on his stomach.  She slowly pulled it open, her knuckles pressing him through his boxers.

He hissed but kept his hands to himself and she grinned knowing she had power over this strong male.  She reached through that handy opening in boxers and wrapped her fingers around his very rigid penis.

She hadn’t even seen it yet and she knew it was large.  She ignored the giggling in her head, regarding black and back, and focused on watching John’s face.

He was clearly straining to keep from taking control.  She squeezed and pulled her hand up to his tip.  His breathing hitched.  She rubbed her thumb over his tip and then scraped her nails down the underside of his shaft to cup his balls.

“Jeeeeze fuck,” he shuddered. His hands moved and gripped the couch none too gently.  She squeezed his sac before moving back up, squeezing and rubbing, and then down again.  She felt herself getting wet again, felt her clit throbbing for attention.  Damn, it was the sexiest thing she had ever experienced!  Giving a hand job and turning herself on!

She wanted more.  She moved down and pulled his pants and boxers with her.  He gasped in almost pain as his erection was pressed down before bobbing back up once released from clothing.  She licked her lips, held it still and kissed the tip.

“I won’t last too long if you keep doing that, Felicity!”

“Good,” she mumbled and took him into her mouth.  He was quite thick, and for a moment she thought her jaw would protest. But he reached down and gently began to touch her hair and she instantly relaxed.

She had given a few blowjobs before but it was never her first choice of activity.  So when she found herself enjoying the sensations of having John Diggle’s penis move in her mouth and throat, she was pleasantly surprised.

She found a good rhythm, using her hands to squeeze where her lips couldn’t reach, and she was quite proud of the primal sounds Diggle was attempting to hold in, and failing at quite loudly.

“Damn, Felicity, like that, mmmmmm, Felicity,” she loved how he was saying her name! She moved faster, literally bobbing up and down, rapidly, pumping with her hand and twirling her tongue.  Every ridge and vein made her want to squirm, seeking her own satisfaction.  But she kept her focus on him, and sucked harder still.

She had a brief internal debate about where she wanted him to cum, but when she started to taste him leaking, decided she wanted him all.

She pulled off to look at him.  “I want you, John.  Cum in my mouth, please.”  
  
*** ***  


Diggle clenched his jaw.  ‘Had she really just said that?!’  But he looked into her sweet face, and saw the hunger and how sexy her plumped lips were and he grunted in agreement.

She sucked him into her mouth again and he instantly began to feel his balls tighten.  She scraped her teeth along his underside and he began to mindlessly swear and groan.  He thought he might have been saying her name, too.

She hummed in some sort of sexy happy sigh and that was all it took—he jerked his hips up and began to unload deep into her throat.  She moaned and slurped while still pumping with her hand and he saw white dots in his vision.

“Fuck Felicity!” And more grunting as she sucked the last bit of cum from him.

When he felt completely drained, he saw her sit back and lick her lips.  He was breathing hard and felt sweat cooling all over his body.

She grinned and still managed to look shy and damnit it was sexy.  He reached for her and she snuggled down onto his chest.  They both sighed contently at the same time, and then she giggled and he chuckled and he stroked her back.

It was nice.  It was normal.  It was right.  And though he still felt a little weird that this young, brilliant woman, his friend, wanted him, he mostly just felt happy.

And then his phone rang.

Of course.

“Noooo,” pouted Felicity even as she dug into his pants pocket and handed him the phone.

He looked at the screen.  It was a text from Carly.  ‘Sorry to bother you so last minute, but AJ is having a bad nightmare again and is asking for you.’

He sighed.  “Something bad?” she asked.

“AJ.”  He felt her nod.  “Damn I hate to leave.”

“But he’s family.  That matters most, John.”  She sat up and began to place his flaccid length back into his boxers.

He sat up and pulled her into a deep, strong kiss.  When he pulled back, he whispered, “We really should have a proper date soon,” and she laughed.

He moved her off him completely and stood to finish getting presentable.  He watched her lean back into her couch and sigh.  She was so beautiful, hair messed out from its usual neat ponytail, glasses askew, and lips puffy.  And when she shifted, he got a brief glimpse of her soaking panties and even a faint whiff.

He growled.  He wanted nothing more than to rip those off her and bury his mouth to taste her.

“See something you like?” she asked in mock innocence as she opened her legs wider, inching her skirt up her legs.

He ground his teeth and turned to the door.  It took every ounce of military discipline to keep walking away.  “Fuck me,” he mumbled.

“Promise?” she called out as he opened the door.

He spared one last glower at her; but it quickly became lust, and he smiled a wicked smile.  “Mmhmm,” was all he said before closing the door with a solid bang.

 

 

To be cont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I know Delicity isn’t everyone’s cuppa tea but I am getting a kick out of writing it. Comments are great, I have so much fun with people on this site!


	3. When something Thea says makes Diggle ask Felicity out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do we have a reserv--" she spun around but when she caught sight of his crotch, she froze. "Uh, was it something I said?"
> 
> He groaned. "Just thinking about your hands and what else they can do." Her mouth formed into a silent "o" and he closed his eyes. "Shit, don't make THAT face, girl!"
> 
> He opened his eyes in time to see her suddenly standing before him and reaching for his face. She pulled him down to kiss him hard and he grabbed her ass with both hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry for the wait for this chapter! I keep getting distracted by tumblr ideas and the show and my own mind!
> 
> Pretty smutty, still no actual "home run" but pretty dang close! ;-P

Diggle and Thea had just left the latest charity/publicity event. Next stop was her usual bistro for solitary lunch with her tablet and emails.

The young woman leaned back and sighed softly. Peripherally, Diggle saw her turn to him, and he counted down 3,2,1 for her to say something.

"How's Felicity these days?" Thea asked casually.

John looked at the young Queen. "Ms. Smoak?"

She chuckled. "Yes, Felicity Smoak, the third of the odd team my brother had gathered close."

"Team?" Diggle forced stern face, though he actually wanted to smile at her word choice. "Don't know what you mean, Miss Thea."

"Yeah, team, you were always near him as his driver or bodyguard, and somehow, half the time I saw Ollie, Felicity was there, coming, leaving, or calling the two of you...?"

Now he smiled, and shrugged. "I guess after five years fighting to stay alive, your brother felt comfortable around an ex-soldier like myself. And Felicity?" Diggle smiled softly and looked out the window. "He went to her for some tech support. I believe Walter had recommended her, and I think her personality just appealed to him."

"And neither of you knew him before; I'm sure that was appealing to him." Thea sighed. "I miss him, John. I could really use him here." She whispered the last part.

Diggle clenched his jaw but said nothing. He and Thea had already had a few versions of this conversation.

"I checked with my contact last night...still no signs of Mr. Queen." She nodded her head at the familiar words. "But we're still looking, still have places to check."

"Whatever," she shook herself and was in a new mood. It amazed Diggle every time he saw her do it. "So, have you taken Felicity out yet?"

"What--"

"The few times I have seen her these past couple months, you guys are making the air crackle." She laughed at his discomfort. "Oh! You gotta take her to that new rooftop cafe over near QC!"

And then she made the driver switch destinations and insisted Diggle join her at the table so he could see why The Roof was the PERFECT date spot for Felicity.

Diggle smiled and allowed the young girl to forget her own life as she tried to manage his. He might even have chuckled a few times and earned a radiant Thea smile in return.

Besides, a guy should use all the help he could get when it comes to dating a woman like Felicity.

\---> \---> \--->

"A DATING date?" asked Felicity that evening in the Verdant basement. "Like, as in, getting dressed and going somewhere? Together?"

Diggle sighed. "Why are you making that face?"

"What face?"

"The face that you make whenever you have to take out your trash." He smirked at her shocked look. 

"Really? Sorry. I just, guessed, ok. Never mind."

He pulled her chair back from the brand new setup of computers and spun it to face him. "Felicity," he brushed his fingers over her arm.

"Ok, don't be offended, but I just never saw us, actually out, on a date. Kissing, watching movies, making out...other...stuff...seems like...more...I don't know!"

He pulled her up into his body and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her lips softly.

"I know what you mean." She raised her eyebrows, so he continued. "We were friends first, teammates, and then the shit hit the fan all around us and we had each other for that and now it's sort of settling back into a routine but now we have this between us and how does this factor into all of it?"

"I love it when you ramble," she murmured against his lips. He smiled and kissed her, holding her close, safe. She sighed contently and wrapped her own arms around him and squeezed. "Where are you taking me on our first date, John Diggle?"

"The Roof?"

"The roof. Hmm, ok," she hoped she didn't look too disappointed.

"Yeah, Thea says you'll love it and I did like their burger."

"Ok," then her face lit up. "Oh! That new place downtown? I've been wanting to go try it!" She spun out of his arms, resumed her seat and rolled back to the desk.

"Let me get this new search started..." Diggle smiled as he watched her fingers speed around the keyboard and her tablet beside it. Then, he envisioned her fingers doing something else and his blood rushed south.

"Do we have a reserv--" she spun around but when she caught sight of his crotch, she froze. "Uh, was it something I said?"

He groaned. "Just thinking about your hands and what else they can do." Her mouth formed into a silent "o" and he closed his eyes. "Shit, don't make THAT face, girl!"

He opened his eyes in time to see her suddenly standing before him and reaching for his face. She pulled him down to kiss him hard and he grabbed her ass with both hands.

"I thought you wanted dinner?" he asked as they parted to breathe.

"Later," she croaked and then laughed. "I'm craving something else at the moment."

He pulled back farther to look into her eyes. "Not here," he said it as a question.

She shrugged. "Ok, your place or mine?" And to make sure he had no doubts about what she wanted, she reached down and rubbed him through his pants until he was straining against the seams.

He took her hand away and she frowned; she loved feeling how big and hard and warm he was for her. But then he was undoing his pants urgently and shoving her hand down into his boxer briefs.

She gasped, closing her eyes, and then she moaned as his heated shaft filled her palm. He hissed and kissed her lips so hard she almost bit him.

"What?" she managed to ask as she rubbed his tip.

He couldn't believe how horny he suddenly was. The urge to just rip her pants down, bend her forward, and shove his aching dick into her was so intense he was slightly terrified.

That was not how he wanted their first time to happen.

"Just...shit...Felicity, I need to come or I don't know what I'll do next..." He was embarrassed for half a second, until he saw an equally fearful lust in her eyes.

She yanked on his pants and they dropped with his underwear to his ankles. She licked her lips at he sight of his thick, heavily veined, and gracefully curving penis.

She cleared her throat and pointed to her chair. "Sit," she ordered. She stood back and took off her shirt and after a brief pause, her bra as well. "Sit down, John," she said again and pushed him into the chair.

She had only done this once, in college, but she remembered how sexy she had felt and the thought of Diggle's large, almost black cock pushing between her pale tits to reach her mouth, had her getting very wet.

Diggle just licked his lips and flexed his fingers on the arm rests. He wasn't fully erect yet, but he bobbed as Felicity dropped to her knees.

She scraped her nails over his knees, up along his inner thighs, and back down to push his knees apart, forcing him to slide forward a little on the seat, his gorgeous meat thick and dark and hot.

"So, um," she smiled shyly up at him, which he found funny since his now full erection was almost poking her in the face and she was stroking it mindlessly. "I haven't tried this since college, and you are...very much bigger...so if this gets awkward instead of sexy, let me know?"

"I'm sure anything you do will be sexy, Felicity. This isn't a science exper--" and she positioned her breasts around him. "Oh," was all he managed to say as she wrapped herself around his hefty cock.

He smiled and she grinned. 'I was right,' she thought to herself, 'damn my boobs look good around him!'

"Fuck yeah they do," he grunted at her not so silent comment. She pushed her breasts and when they couldn't reach around his entire girth, she used her fingertips to touch him.

He thrusted slightly but soon realized he had to let her control the pace or he would just jump away from her tits. 

She licked his head protruding from her breasts, leaving lots of saliva before she sat up slightly and moved herself up, almost off his dick. Then she mushed her breasts tighter and went back down slowly, and when he got close enough, she kissed his tip and giggled.

She repeated this slowly, enjoying the most erotic sight she had ever seen and the soft, mumbled swearing from John.

When her knees gave a sharp protest, she noticed how tense he was and that she had been at it for several minutes. 

So she sucked him hard when he got to her mouth again and asked as he popped from her lips with a slurp, "I'm not sure how fast I can go at this angle, but ready?"

He nodded and gently brushed his large hands down her arms before gripping the chair again. Felicity shifted and focused and rubbed her tits and fingers rapidly up and down on his cock.

He couldn't help it, he began to pump slightly up into her warm, wet boobs. But she was correct, it was awkward and his large size wasn't getting what he craved.

At almost the same time, Diggle and Felicity spoke.

"If you hold them while on your back..."

"Fuck, I want to finger myself but I need both hands!"

They grinned at each other and she released her hold as he bemoaned the sudden coolness of the basement air. "Mats," he grunted as he stood and kicked his pants from his ankles.

She nodded and hustled over, pushing her own pants and underwear off as she went. She was so turned on. Any embarrassment she imagined she would have had when getting naked on the workout mats? Yeah, it evaporated and she just laid on her back and pushed her tits together again.

Diggle paused above her, to really admire her naked body and wonder at his luck.

"Diggle!" she moaned loudly and opened her legs. He smirked and straddled her waist. He used one hand to shove himself back between her breasts and reached back to start playing with her sweet button with his other hand.

Now he controlled the pace and she just kept everything tight around him as he pistoned to her lips and back out. He flicked and tapped and rubbed her clit and felt it start to grow in response.

But when he felt himself start to tremble, he just held her arms and shoved a few more times and then he was splattering all over her face and neck.

She groaned loudly and opened her mouth to catch some and she smiled. "That was so hot!"

He took a moment to catch his breath, on his hands and knees over her body. She reached up and stroked his chest and face, smiling in satisfaction.

But he wasn't done. He was not gonna leave his girl like this, not when he had started something down there. So he crawled backwards until he saw her wet pussy and engorged nub and he latched on with his mouth before she could say anything.

But it was Felicity, so of course she said something, he just wasn't sure what it was. With her thighs clenching and rubbing over his ears, and her panting whispers, he wasn't even sure any actual words were leaving her sweet pink lips.

She flailed her hands around because she couldn't grip his hair or reach his shoulders and the mats were too smooth to grip. She bucked under him. He used an arm to hold her down. 

He licked and sucked her clit and then gently parted her with his fingers and inserted one and then two. She moaned and he closed his eyes. She tasted so good, smelled so good, felt so, fuck she was just good.

He only had to pump his fingers a few times before Felicity was coming.

"JohnJohnJohn...uhhhhh yesyesyes! Ohhhhh oh oh obuhhhhhhhh..." He sucked her a couple more times as she quivered and whimpered under him. 

When she sighed deeply, he lifted his head and their eyes met. He nuzzled her knee before crawling back up to kiss her gently. She ran her fingers over his shoulders and down his arms.

They stayed like that for a pleasant while, looking into eyes, touching faces, arms, chests, tenderly kissing...

Suddenly, her stomach growled and she laughed. He rolled his eyes but sat back and offered to help her up as well.

"No, I just, I just need sec," she waved him away. He smirked as he gathered his clothes, dressing as he watched Felicity roll over onto her front and sigh again.

He cleared his throat. "Might want to get dressed, or at least cover that ass before I come back over there."

"Oh no, you don't! I am starving!" She scrambled to her feet and quickly got dressed. Diggle crossed his arms and leaned against the wall near the stairs, smiling as she searched for her shoes.

"Need any help?"

"Yeah, where, oh, go it!" She put on her left shoe and stopped. "What would you say to just eating at my place tonight? I kinda want a shower. It's been a long day."

"That sounds perfect, actually." He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

She stood on her tiptoes and pecked his cheek as she gripped his offered hand. "But don't think for a moment that I've forgotten about you taking me to The Roof, mister."

"Damn, and I thought I just might have driven every thought from your head with that last orgasm!"

"Momentarily," she purred. "I'll give you momentarily."

He chuckled and wrapped his arm over her shoulders. "So, burgers? Pizza? Indian? Chinese?" And they walked into the night arguing the merits of different ethnic foods for postcoital appetites.

Felicity won the argument, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thanks for commenting!


End file.
